User blog:JerekShay'll/Fall of the Republic: Chapter 3
Troan was barely an adult, twenty standard years at most, which was exactly the way he felt when he saw Larel Suman, the girl in his dreams. She was about five foot eight and one hundred and twenty pounds, with blue eyes, curly blonde hair, and an infectious smile. She seemed to be a Corellian turned Mandalorian, by the looks of it. But he couldn’t tell, she was in Troan’s dreams never in his reality. Today, they were on a forest planet’s cliff during winter, overseeing a wide crystal clear lake. She walked up to him in her dull gray Mandalorian armor, helmet under her arm. That sight always Troan smile on the inside, but only there, he still had a reputation to keep with his fellow soldiers. “Hey Troan.” She said in a light and steady sing song voice. “Hey there, cyar’ika.” He said in reply. Whenever he said that, she suddenly began to giggle and her cheeks would turn a bright red, which was saying something, considering her skin was as light as a Wampa’s fur. “I missed you.” She said to him. “I missed you too.” She began to walk to the edge of the cliff, and overlooked the rock’s edge into the aqua blue lake in front of them. “This place is so, beautiful.” She said to him. “It is,” He said walking over to her. “Of course, not even close to your beauty.” He said. She blushed deeply at this and turned away from him. He assumed she didn’t want him to see her face turn the shade of Mustafar’s lava. “Oh Troan….” She said with a dreamy tone to her voice, she drew close to him, as though she were about to kiss him. That was when the beeping began. Troan’s eyes immediately flew open as he heard that fast two toned alarm. He quickly got up from his relaxed position at the ship’s helm, and ran over to a diagnostic console on starboard side. He had to concentrate significantly more on the dizzingly fast coming data as the alarm klaxon was heard throughout the entire ship. Three Action VI Interceptor class frigates were directly in front of them. “''Oh shab.” Troan immediately looked up the ship identification codes of the three large frigates. They had been stolen last week by the Weequay pirate Ghendor Myrz. “''Har’chaak…” ''That was when he decided he should inform the passengers aboard. “Attention, this is Captain Troan Trav’l, Contingency code 338-XR. Pirates are in bound, and pulling us in with their tractor beams, we need to prepare to be boarded.” Troan said. That was when the heavy ''thud of combat boots made itself known to Troan, as Kal, Jango and Vau entered the bridge of the ship. “What is going on?” Vau asked. “Where are the pirates?” Skirata asked with a take-charge tone in his voice. “They are right in front of us.” Troan said, pointing to the viewport on the bridge. “What types of ships are they?” Jango asked next. “Action VI Interceptor class frigates, three of them.” Troan said, activating a holoimage of the frigates. “There are life forms aboard, a minimal crew I see.” Kal said, reviewing the console. “All three of them are like that.” Vau said, pointing out that fact. “They did just highjack these frigates, they’re probably trying to test them out.” Kal said to Troan. “Too bad they won’t survive this encounter.” Jango said suddenly, twirling his pistol in his hand, then putting it into his holster. Troan looked at him, while he tried to figure out he had done that. “I have a plan for us to take that ship.” Kal said. “Already?” Vau asked in surprise. “Yes, we’re gonna take out the men there, we only need ten of us.” Kal said to him. “Really? How might I ask do you plan on doing that?” Vau asked in a skeptical tone. “Military history has always been about the seizing of space from an opponent. They have the space over there, and we have to offensive posture.” Kal said to him. “They have at least thirty men, probably all armed to the teeth with weapons; and in a bigger ship with blaster cannons.” Vau said. That’s when the soft shudder in the ship let the group know that the boarding ramp had been attached successfully. “Well it’s the application of the theory that’s the interesting part.” Kal said plainly. “Now here’s what we’re gonna do…” Ten minutes later. '' The Saint’s Blood, pirate vessel “Alright, listen up you brain dead mynocks!” An old Corellian said. “I’m gonna tell you this only once, so you better pay attention.” He said snarling. “We’re gonna go through the ship once or twice, then whatever is of value we’re taking back to Hondo, but only half of it.” He said with an evil smile. “You got that?” The all responded with a half hearted nod. “Good,” He said, loading a DL-44. “Let’s move.” With that, he opened the airlock and the Corellian and his men stepped out in their space suits into the tunnel connecting the two ships together. The old man walked to the other side of the tunnel, and pressed the button for the captive ship’s door to open. It opened with a loud ''whoosh ''sound; and the five man boarding party took defensive positions as they boarded the darkened ship. “I’d like to punch to moron who shut off the lights.” The old man complained. “Somebody get the lights!” He yelled out. One of the scouts stepped forward and reached the lights, and stumbled onto something. “What the frack? Oh no…” He said in horror. “Gren, there are-“ Suddenly there was a quick ''snap ''sound and he was silenced. “There are what Shivo, there are what?” The leader asked. That was when the ships interior lights came on. At least ten Mandalorians were inside pointing weapons at him and his team. “Schnitzel.” He muttered, just as the Mandalorians opened fire… Troan reloaded his twin M-57 pistols, and holstered them on his thighs. Switching to his T-21 light repeater rifle he loaded it with a new power pack. “Troan, go on a head with these two men.” Kal said. “Vau, Fett and I will go out to look around the ship and take out the remaining men, while you look around the cabin and the hold; these pirates should have some ''interesting ''cargo.” He said. Troan nodded and went up ahead with the two men he’d taken with him. Troan walked up straight into the door that had been foolishly left open by the pirates’ boarding part, and entered. The ship was a dark red colored hue, by the looks of it. Shadows clung to every corner of the dark freighter, almost no crew men were out, except the dead ones left out by Skirata’s boys. The men went down the hall, bodies pressed up to the walls in single file. Troan took point at the hallway as they went down it, into the cargo hold. There were several shelves of cargo the pirates had managed to steal. Troan went down the first aisle, passing several dull gray crates of spice by the looks of it. Troan walked past them quietly with a barely a sound. He came to the back of the aisle, and turned the corner, gun ready for contact with an enemy soldier. Nothing. Troan walked speedily through the back hallway of the cargo hold; the two other soldiers came up behind him in single file formation. Troan executed a hand signal that told his men to stop. He put two fingers on the side of his helmet, activating his helmet comm. “Kal, I checked out the hold.” Troan said. “There’s nothing here, just some crates of spice and assault weapons.” Troan said, looking around the place. “Roger that, move to the cabin. There’s some men there, we’re currently engaged in battle with the pirates, most of them are Weequays and Trandos, but there are a couple of Barabels here in need of taming. I would watch out for those leather skinned brutes, they tend to make soup out of regular troops. I know you’re not a regular troop, but they can still hurt you pretty stang badly.” Kal said. “Understood,” Troan said with a groan. Barabels were the larger and possibly ''stronger ''equivalent to Trandoshans, also nastier. “Proceeding with caution.” He said to Kal. “Alright, Skirata out.” The older Mandalorian said, as the call ended. Troan signaled the two other Mandalorian soldiers to come and follow suit. They went up some stairs at the end of the cargo hold, taking delta formation as they went up the stairs and onto the deck. Troan looked around the deck, firearm ready. It was quiet, eerily quiet, as if death had just visited. “''Good thing I wasn’t on their side.” ''He came up to the main area of the deck, and saw the dead bodies of several Trandos, Weequays and a Rodian or two. No Barabels, something that worried him. “Alright men; let’s split up. Sergeant, check out the back way aisle. Private, check around for any live ones.” The Mandalorian Captain said. “I’m gonna check out the crew’s cabin. If you find anything, comm me. Understood?” “Roger that sir.” The Sergeant said. The two Mandalorian soldiers both nodded and went to their assigned tasks. Troan put the T-21 repeater rifle on his shoulder, and took a smaller DC-17 blaster rifle he had on his belt and put it in a combat position. He ran down one of the darkened hallways, with his rifle in hand. He came up to a small door built into the floor, it was a door made of some type of exotic tree. He carefully knelt down on one knee blaster still aimed at the doorway. He had no idea what he was going to get from inside there, for all he knew; there could be a ghost of a particularly angry Sith Lord with a vendetta against bounty hunters. But that was ''extremely unlikely. Troan pulled the door up quietly and his HUD went to night vision mode, due to the darkness inside it. The small passage way was dimly lit, if you could even consider it dim. There was a set of gun metal gray sets of stairs going down into the shaft, which Troan sneakily went down. As he neared the corner of the crew cabin, he heard sounds of laughter, drinking, and merriment. He almost didn’t want to kill them. But only almost, these men would just as easy kill him and the entire True Mandalorians if they had the chance. “''That’s why I’m going to kill them right now.” Troan took a flash bang grenade and a smoke bomb off of his belt, as well as an EMP. From what he heard, there was a guard close by the corner he was behind, and from what he’d seen in their cargo hold, they had Verpine rifles, something which worked on electrical circuits. So it was only natural that he add an EMP to the list of things he was gonna toss at them. As he took off the T-21 repeater rifle off his shoulder, he enlisted the help of the three-hundred sixty degree view in his HUD and saw that most of the group were gathered around a table, where a burly Trandoshan and a Rodian were playing sabaac. “''Now’s the time for me to attack.” ''He thought as he heard a loud roar of laughter coming from the pirates. He began to mentally count his pace of his attack. “''One…Two…THREE!” ''He turned the corner, and threw a flash bang at his opponents. He heard the cry of several different species in unison being blinded, and took that as his cue to open fire. He rounded the corner like the Mandalorian Super commando he was and began to spray the cabin room with blaster fire. Several of the crewmen immediately died, and several injured feel to the floor. The Trandoshan got up from the table and flipped it over in anger. Correction, not Trandoshan, Barabel. “''Shab.” He muttered to himself, as the Barabel unsheathed a giant machete. “You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that to me and me shipmates…” He hissed. “''This should be interesting''…” Troan muttered to himself. He took out a lightsaber he had gotten from a Jedi he’d killed. With a ''snap-hiss ''the electric blue blade glowed and its deadly blade emerging like an unsheathed sword. “We’ll see about that.” Troan said. And the duel began. Category:Blog posts